Talk:Pow
How are they described in the guide (if at all)? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 00:06, September 18, 2010 (UTC) They are not described Quicksaver007 00:47, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Question Does a power bomb make them disappear? The article mentions that they can be found in an area where a power bomb is required to reveal an item. So do they die from a Power Bomb? (Latinlingo 23:02, October 25, 2010 (UTC)) I'm actually near some right now, so I'll check.--AdmiralSakai 23:25, October 25, 2010 (UTC) They are invulnerable to power bombs, as well as everything else I thought to shoot them with.--AdmiralSakai 23:36, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Here's another question: why does Samus never bother to save friendly creatures she comes across? Does she only care about the Dachoras and Etecoons, and not Tatori/Tatori, Jr./Tripper/Kamer/this/Septogg/Glider (which she doesn't really need to worry about actually)? I could imagine the post credits sequence being longer: you'd want to recover treasures important to Anthony and Madeline: Anthony's Plasma Gun (which, although it may be bent in half and no longer usable, see Extraxi, could be repaired) and MB's hair clip (which Madeline could have taken with her anyway), and then when she had Adam's helmet she'd go get all the ULF 62s and keep them in the helmet as she escaped. Although it would be quite outrageous to see the suitless Samus wearing a backpack with a gun, holding a helmet which has a hairclip in it and tiny little fairies. Oh well, she's capable of doing so many things. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 00:39, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Also, I'd like to get this solved sooner or later. Any ideas other than debug names? According to Quicksaver above, they are not mentioned at all in the guide. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 00:41, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Just a tiny thing of interest regarding Samus caring about friendly creatures, she tried to save the Iona Faeri in the manga... which actually werent that friendly at all and were actually the stupidest thing created in the manga (butterfly creatures with guns! Really?). And yeah, I'm still pissed off that Sakamoto did not bother to include the Tatori species in Super Metroid's saving-critters ending :( (Latinlingo 00:45, October 26, 2010 (UTC)) :But didnt the tatori try to kill her? DIM87 00:51, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :It attacked Samus out of fear for the safety of its children. In fact, the Tatori does not try to attack Samus until she has shot or jumped on its children twice. Sigh, poor little turtles, never got to mature :( (Latinlingo 00:54, October 26, 2010 (UTC)) :This is actually interesting from a psychological perspective: she tries and fails to save the Iona Faria, then later on in her career acts unnecessarily cold to potential friendlies she doesn't personally know, abandoning them nearly every chance she gets (with the exception of the Es and Ds, which she somehow figured out were sentient and thus she couldn't really abandon), as well as blasting harmless "enemies" like the Kralees, Zoomers, and so forth when she could easily avoid them.--AdmiralSakai 00:56, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Dazuro Mission for you: search for file names for ULFs 62, 63 and even 64 (although the latter was merged with Fish, it could be split once again if it had a different file name). If found, we will have solved all MOM-related ULFs. Any objections? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 14:21, October 31, 2010 (UTC)